Light Shadow
by CussonsBaekBy
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Baek..." / " – Bahkan jika kau menginginkanku hanya sebagai pemuas nafsumu, aku akan terima itu, Yeol… Tak perlu memberiku janji yang tak akan pernah bisa kau pertanggung jawabkan…"/ "Ada saat – saat ketika aku diharuskan untuk menangis, dan saat – saat aku diharuskan untuk diam…"/ CHANBAEK Fics / Go Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 - I'm just a shadow

**Tittle : Light Shadow**

**Author : CussonsBaekBy**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

and players will grow over time

**Disclaimer : ****This fic is mine and the idea came from ma brain. I'm not plagiarism and I hate plagiarism..**

Summary : Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, namun Chanyeol datang untuk mencegahnya. Chanyeol adalah matahari, sedangkan Baekhyun hanyalah Bayangan yang tak berarti apa – apa.

a/n : sorry I wrote a new fanfic again but have not completed a long fic, it was because there was an idea that came - suddenly appeared in my brain and holidays as well. so I made this fic in the middle of the holidays this week

* * *

**.**

**Even though i know what's wrong  
how could I be so sure  
if you never say what you feel**

Meskipun aku tahu apa yang salah,  
bagaimana aku bisa begitu yakin  
jika kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan

**I must have held you hand so tight  
you didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal**

Aku harus menggenggam tanganmu dengan sangat erat,  
kau tidak memiliki kemauan untuk melawan  
Aku mengira Kau membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk menyembuhkan lukamu

**It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
and if I'm not the best  
then you're stuck**

Mungkin ini adalah apa yang terbaik untukmu  
Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu,  
dan jika aku bukan yang terbaik,  
maka kau sudah terjebak

**I want to stay by your side so I can't get any closer, so I can't even look at you  
Because I'm a shadow**

Aku ingin berada di sisimu, jadi aku tidak bisa lebih dekat, aku bahkan tidak dapat melihatmu,  
Karena aku hanyalah bayangan…

* * *

Ditengah keterpurukannya, Baekhyun menemukan seseorang. Seseorang yang menolongnya saat ia merasa hidup di dunia tak ada tujuan dan gunanya. Saat dimana ia merasa tak lagi harus bersusah payah menjalani hidup ini yang bahkan tak semudah menggores ujung pena pada permukaan kertas.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya acuh, merasa tak beruntung karena ia gagal untuk mati. Tetapi orang itu memberinya sedikit pengertian padanya tentang sebenarnya arti sebuah kehidupan, dan hukuman yang akan diberikan Tuhan untuk seseorang yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa, "Tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk hidup."

Sosok itu menjawab, "Carilah sesuatu yang pantas untuk menjadi alasanmu untuk hidup."

Dan semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun merasa orang yang menolongnya itu selalu ada di setiap waktunya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu salah. Lebih tepatnya tidak mau tahu. Semua yang menyangkut dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun tidak mau tahu. Semua ia biarkan berjalan sebagaimana Tuhan menggariskan takdir kehidupannya.

* * *

Dan seharusnya Baekhyun menolak saat Chanyeol – seseorang yang menolongnya – mengatakan padanya pada suatu saat,

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Detik dimana mereka sedang berjalan beriringan, ketika itu Chanyeol bersikukuh untuk mengantar Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Dan walaupun Baekhyun menolak, Chanyeol pun tetap mengantar Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tak merasa takut sedikitpun ketika ia diharuskan untuk berjalan seorang diri.

Baekhyun tak heran saat ia merasakan jantungnya bereaksi dua kali lebih cepat dari detakan biasanya. Karena ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol. Tetapi Baekhyun berusaha agar menahan perasaannya itu. Hanya diam. Karena Baekhyun akui bahwa ia takut jatuh di satu lubang namun di tempat yang berbeda.

Memang Baekhyun **tidak** mengatakan, "Aku juga menyukaimu,"

Tapi saat Chanyeol mengelus rahang Baekhyun yang jaraknya sudah terlampau dekat dengannya, Baekhyun tak menolak. Malah ia memejamkan kedua matanya refleks. Tak ia pungkiri bahwa Baekhyun menginginkan kasih sayang. Sangat menginginkannya.

Dan saat ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Chanyeol, jantung Baekhyun serasa ingin meledak. Walaupun diotaknya sudah tertanam bahwa ia tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama, namun tubuh dan hatinya berkata lain. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, sedikit memberi getaran halus diantara keduanya.

**Even though i know what's wrong  
how could I be so sure  
if you never say what you feel**

Meskipun aku tahu apa yang salah,  
bagaimana aku bisa begitu yakin,  
jika kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan

Ini memang tak ada yang aneh, tapi yang salah adalah; berciuman dengan seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih.

* * *

Jika hidup adalah sebuah pengandaian, Baekhyun akan mengandaikan Chanyeol adalah matahari. Dan Baekhyun sendiri adalah bayangan yang selalu mengikuti matahari, yang tak akan muncul bila tak ada sosok matahari di kehidupannya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu bergantung pada Chanyeol. Ia sudah menanamkan persepsi bahwa ia bisa hidup sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain, termasuk Chanyeol.

.

.

Tidak dikenal banyak orang, cuek, pendiam, seseorang tanpa ekspresi. Setiap orang yang baru melihat Baekhyun akan langsung menarik kesimpulan seperti itu. Bagaikan senyum di wajah Baekhyun itu adalah kemustahilan. Ia berada dalam kecerdasan rata – rata. Jadi tak terlalu mencolok di mata guru maupun teman –temannya. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak perduli dengan semua itu, masa bodoh dengan semua yang ada di pikiran orang – orang tentang dirinya. Ia tak mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu. Sekalipun ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya pun ia tak memperdulikannya.

.

Baekhyun melihatnya, Chanyeol berjalan dengan seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai kekasih Chanyeol yang asli, garis bawahi… Asli. Ah, memang siapa kekasih Chanyeol yang lain? Kali ini Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri. Dan memang seseorang yang sedang ada disamping Chanyeol itu memang kekasihnya. Disini Baekhyun hanya menjadi penonton yang tak menjadi pengaruh saat mereka bercanda dengan mesranya, dan jemari yang saling mengait. Tetap pada ekspresi wajahnya seperti yang sudah berlalu, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan. Sama sekali tak melirikkan matanya ke kanan ataupun ke kiri.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya sejenak saat ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Baekhyun yang baru saja berlalu di hadapannya. Ia tatap wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama, namun tetap saja ekspresi wajah dingin yang ia lihat dari wajah Baekhyun. Membuat ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu berlalu kembali.

.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak menoleh sedikitpun saat ia rasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, lebih tepatnya disamping tempatnya duduk. Mata sipitnya masih terfokus pada rentetan huruf yang tersusun rapi dalam lembar – lembaran itu. Berusaha mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Termasuk tak menghiraukan sesorang yang sedang menatapnya lembut di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun…"

Mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya, Baekhyun tetap menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitas sebelumnya. Sama sekali tak terganggu hanya dengan sebuah suara yang malah membuat suasana hatinya menjadi buruk. Entah kenapa suasana hatinya yang selalu buruk menjadi tambah buruk.

Sekali lagi orang itu memanggil nama Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming, membuat seseorang disebelahnya itu berdecak. Lalu ia menarik bahu Baekhyun agar lelaki itu bisa menatapnya dengan jelas.

Chanyeol menatap tajam mata Baekhyun, mencoba mengekspresikan kekesalannya pada orang yang berada di hadapannya kini. Ia marah pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak memberikan respon. Pandangan Baekhyun datar, mata kecil yang terbungkus kelopak mata indahnya itu bagai tak mempunyai ekspresi lain selain memasang wajah datar.

Tak tahan dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil. Sedikit menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun tak pernah menggunakan parfum atau yang lainnya. Mengingat Baekhyun tak pernah memikirkan kehidupannya, ia menganggap hidupnya itu tak ada artinya sama sekali.

**I must have held you hand so tight  
you didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal**

Aku harus menggenggam tanganmu dengan sangat erat,  
kau tidak memiliki kemauan untuk melawan,  
Aku mengira Kau membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk menyembuhkan lukamu

Baekhyun tak pernah menolak apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya diam, seperti saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol menciumnya, saat Chanyeol memeluknya, ataupun yang lain. Baekhyun tak pernah menolak ataupun memberontak. Baekhyun rasa ini adalah bentuk rasa terima kasihnya pada Chanyeol, yang dulu pernah menolongnya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Masih dengan keadaan yang memeluk Baekhyun erat, Chanyeol berucap pada permukaan leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergetar karena geli. Tapi ia tetap diam. Memandang lurus apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol bertanya masih dengan kesabarannya, siapa yang tak marah saat seseorang yang kau ajak bicara malah tak merespon apa yang kau katakan?

Namun Baekhyun masih saja membisu, tak berniat membalas apa yang Chanyeol katakan karena menurutnya itu sangatlah tak penting. Untuk apa menjawab jika itu akan terulang? Untuk apa ia menjawab jika itu tak akan merubah keadaan?

"Jawab aku… baek!"

"Tidak,"

"Kau marah karena kau melihat aku bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak,"

Dan pada saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjawab, Baekhyun akan menjawab apa yang Chanyeol tanyakan, walaupun hanya dengan sepatah kata yang sama sekali tidak memberi makna pada pertanyaan yang ditanyakan.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap langsung pada kedua mata sipit Baekhyun. Miris, Chanyeol selalu tak tega jika melihat tatapan mata Baekhyun yang seolah kosong dan hampa.

"Untuk apa aku marah?"

Masih dengan nada yang sama, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Bukannya memberi jawaban , Baekhyun malah berbalik melempar pertanyaan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, menarik Baekhyun berdiri lalu membawa Baekhyun pergi. Tidak mungkin ia berbicara serius dengan Baekhyun di perpustakaan. Bisa saja ia akan dimarahi penjaga perpustakaan jika ia berteriak pada Baekhyun. Tentu hanya Chanyeol yang berteriak marah, karena Baekhyun tak pernah menggunakan nada tinggi pada bicaranya, bahkan saat ia bicara yang mampu mendengar suaranya hanya orang yang berada di sampingnya.

.

.

**It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
and if I'm not the best  
then you're stuck**

Mungkin ini adalah apa yang terbaik untukmu,  
Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu,  
dan jika aku bukan yang terbaik  
maka kau sudah terjebak

Chanyeol menendang pintunya kasar. Ia marah pada Baekhyun, marah karena Baekhyun seolah – olah tak pernah menganggapnnya ada, marah karena Baekhyun selalu sok tak perduli pada perasaannya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun itu mencintainya, Baekhyun membutuhkannya. Baekhyun yang mengatakan itu saat ia mabuk beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan saat itu juga Baekhyun menyerahkkan semua yang ada padanya untuk Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang melakukannya karena Baekhyun hanya diam dan pasrah pada segala apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Nafas Chanyeol terengah karena sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia yakin suaranya akan meledak jika ia berbicara sekarang.

"Kau tak marah melihatku bersama Kyungsoo? Lalu kau anggap aku apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk seketika mendongak, menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang dipenuhi amarah masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia sama sekali tak takut, sekalipun Chanyeol memukul atau menamparnya. Baekhyun tak takut pada Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau menganggapku apa?"

Nada bicara Baekhyun masih sama, sangat lirih. Namun cukup membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut. Ia tak perlu marah sebenarnya, karena ia lah yang memancing Baekhyun untuk berkata seperti itu. Baekhyun bertanya mengenai hal itu adalah suatu kewajaran.

"Kau matahariku, kau dahulu datang saat aku hampir saja mengakhiri hidupku."

Kedua mata Chanyeol masih setia memberikan tatapan tajam pada mata Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Dan aku bukan siapa – siapa,"

"Sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu, Baek…"

"Ya, itu kata – kata yang keluar dari bibirmu…"

"ITU KENYATAAN!"

Nafas Chanyeol semakin terengah, kedua telapak tangannya meremas bahu Baekhyun keras, namun Baekhyun tak meringis atau berteriak sakit barang sedikirpun. Baekhyun mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau bilang mencintaiku tapi saat bersama Kyungsoo – "

"Aku akan meninggalkannya!"

Senyum pahit Baekhyun semakin kentara, memberi tatapan menantang kepada Chanyeol.

"Tak perlu, aku hanya bayangan. Dan selamanya biarlah seperti itu,"

Chanyeol tak kuat lagi menahan amarahnya, ia mendorong bahu Baekhyun keras ke dinding. Sesaat ia lihat wajah Baekhyun yang berkerut karena meringis sakit, tapi tak ia hiraukan. Ia kurung tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Memberi tatapan tajam yang seolah bisa meracuni setiap apa yang ia lihat. Namun Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan andalannya. Seolah menantang Chanyeol.

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol mempertemukan bibir mereka. Melumatnya kasar sesekali memberi gigitan pada bibir Baekhyun. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, Baekhyun tak pernah menolak apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Ia hanya diam. Berontak pun tak bisa.

Dan malam ini, berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang hanya diam saat Chanyeol mempersatukan tubuh mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

**I want to stay by your side so I can't get any closer, so I can't even look at you  
Because I'm a shadow**

Aku ingin berada di sisimu, jadi aku tidak bisa lebih dekat, aku bahkan tidak dapat melihatmu  
Karena aku hanyalah bayangan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

I do not know this fic will continue or not

Tergantung review sih, kecewa pas ngecek viewers aja udah 1000 lebih tapi review nya ngga ada sepuluh persennya…

**Review Please…**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lies

**Tittle : Light Shadow**

**Author : CussonsBaekBy**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

and players will grow over time

**Disclaimer : ****This fic is mine and the idea came from ma brain. I'm not plagiarism and I hate plagiarism..**

**Summary : Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, namun Chanyeol datang untuk mencegahnya. Chanyeol adalah matahari, sedangkan Baekhyun hanyalah Bayangan yang tak berarti apa – apa.**

a/n : sorry I wrote a new fanfic again but have not completed a long fic, it was because there was an idea that came - suddenly appeared in my brain ..

.

.

* * *

**How would I know?  
Cause if I take a chance and I hold his hand,**

**Will everything change?**  
Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu?

Karena jika kuambil kesempatan dan kugenggam tangannya  
Akankah segalanya berubah?

* * *

Chanyeol menjanjikan kehidupan yang indah pada Baekhyun. Di setiap desahan kenikmatannya terselip janji – janji yang entah akan ia pertanggung jawabkan atau bahkan hanya bualan. Di setiap pelukan yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol meyakinkan bahwa seolah – olah pelukan itu adalah tempat paling tepat sebagai tempat berteduh dan bergantung untuk Baekhyun. Di setiap sentuhannya selalu memaknai seberapa besar kasih sayang Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa bibir Chanyeol melebihi manisnya madu yang bahkan diciptakan melalui perantara beratus –ratus lebah. Kali ini bukan rasa yang Baekhyun sesap dari bibir Chanyeol. Melainkan setiap kata – kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, yang sangat disayangkan hampir kesemuanya adalah omongan yang tidak ia pertanggung jawabkan. Itu hanya harapan palsu. Dan karena itu Baekhyun tidak pernah mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol.

Seperti saat malam setelah Chanyeol 'menyentuh' Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baekhyun hanya diam, membelakangi Chanyeol yang tangan besarnya masih setia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, namun tetap tidak bisa. Ia terganggu dengan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa kulit bahunya.

"Baek…"

Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun hanya diam. Dan Chanyeol sudah sedikit memahami kebisaaan Baekhyun. Ia berniat melanjutkan ucapannya. Tak peduli bahwa Baekhyun masih terjaga atau sudah terlelap.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo jika kau mau… Sungguh,"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup bosan mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang selalu membahas Kyungsoo. Ia ingin pergi, menjauh dari Chanyeol. tapi tak bisa, nyatanya Chanyeol adalah sosok matahari dalam kehidupannya, walaupun Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyadari seberapa banyak Baekhyun bergantung padanya. Bahkan hanya untuk melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pun sulit. Posisinya yang berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol menyulitkannya untuk sekedar bergerak merilekskan lehernya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat sensitive dengan kata 'tinggal' dan 'meninggalkan'. Ia pernah mengatakannya dulu pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun bercerita tentang sebagian masa lalunya yang pahit, tetapi mungkin Chanyeol sudah melupakan ucapan Baekhyun mengenai itu.

"Baekhyun, tolong berilah aku kepastian…"

Nyatanya saat dahulu Baekhyun pernah suatu kali meminta pada Chanyeol, "Cintailah aku… cintailah aku dengan baik, Yeol…"

Dengan harapan besar yang ia tanggungkan pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai mempercayai Chanyeol. mencoba memberikan satu kali lagi hatinya untuk seseorang yang ia harapkan bisa menariknya dari kegelapan dalam hidupnya.

Namun harapan Baekhyun meluap, seiring dengan terbendungnya air mata di kelopak matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Pada hari esok setelah Baekhyun menaruh harapan pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang memangku Kyungsoo dan bercumbu mesra dengannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Memang tak ada yang benar – benar mencintainya. Sudah cukup ia dibohongi, bukankah Chanyeol sendiri yang memintanya untuk tetap bersamanya? Untuk menerimanya?

Dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mencintai Chanyeol. Mencoba melupakan rasa cinta yang ada dalam hatinya pada Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga ia juga manusia bisaa. Seberapa jauh ia berusaha untuk tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya, namun ia juga punya suatu keinginan. Dicintai dengan tulus.

"Aku bukanlah seseorang yang akan meninggalkanmu setelah menidurimu, Baek…"

Baekhyun beranjak bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tidak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil karena tak ada satu helaipun pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan bantingan keras pada pintunya.

Chanyeol berdecak, lalu memakai pakaiannya kilat. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi dengan nafas terengah.

"Dengar, Baek! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu dulu… tapi tolonglah untuk mengerti perasaanku, Baek… aku mencintaimu,"

Detik setelah Chanyeol mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Disana Baekhyun sudah mengenakan kimono putih yang Chanyeol berikan satu bulan yang lalu. Ia tatap kedua mata Baekhyun yang datar, namun kini ada yang berbeda, ada kilatan yang terbendung disana. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun menangis.

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah perlahan, lalu tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Jangan menangis…"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti konteks kalimat mana yang keluar dari bibirnya, yang membuat Baekhyun tersinggung. Dan yang lebih Chanyeol pikirkan, apa efek dari kata – katanya itu sampai membuat Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol terus saja menenangkan Baekhyun dengan menepuk – nepuk kecil bahunya. Tak lupa bisikan yang ia harap bias membuat Baekhyun sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Yeol…"

Mendengar isakan Baekhyun yang bagaikan menyayat hatinya, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bisikan dan kata cinta tak pernah luput di bibirnya. Chanyeol terus saja berpikir apa alasan Baekhyun menangis seperti ini. Tidak mungkin karena Chanyeol megatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol mengatakan itu hampir setiap ia bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol memilih mengabaikan apa alasan yang membuat Baekhyun menangis.

"Kumohon, Yeol… Jangan mengungkit masa laluku…"

Masih dengan terisak hebat, Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ingin mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Tak ingin mengingat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya namun meninggalkannya bahkan saat ia sedang terpuruk dari kehidupannya. Semuanya seolah hilang. Dan Baekhyun tidak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk memiliki dirinya seutuhnya karena ia dibayangi rasa takut. Takut, jika Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya bayangan yang bahkan tak berpengaruh dalam kehidupan Chanyeol.

"Dia meninggalkanku sendiri, tak pernah kembali lagi…"

.

Dalam pikiran Baekhyun masih terngiang janji Chanyeol yang semalam ia ucapkan. Bagaimana gerakan bibir Chanyeol dalam mengucapkan janji itu, bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sungguh – sungguh saat janji itu terucap dari bibirnya, Bagaimana suara Chanyeol yang terdengar tulus saat ia mengucapkan janji itu. Baekhyun sangat mengingatnya. Dan demi Tuhan Baekhyun tak akan melupakan janji itu.

"**Aku hanya mencintaimu, tak akan meninggalkanmu, Baek…"**

.

* * *

.

Hidup adalah sebuah permainan. Setidaknya itu adalah salah satu definisi yang Baekhyun percayai mengenai kehidupan. Semua yang telah ia lalui maupun yang akan ia lalui, ia anggap sebagai permainan.

Kemarin malam bahkan ia sempat memikirkan bahwa hidup tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Ada masa indah yang juga mewarnai kehidupannya. mencintai, dicintai, dan memiliki. Itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak kebahagiaan.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mencoba bangkit dari kegelapannya. Seolah Chanyeol adalah sebuah titik cahaya yang Baekhyun temukan di ujung lorong kegelapan yang tiada akhir. Baekhyun berusaha menggapainya. Dan sekarang ia sudah meraihnya. Tepat pada malam setelah ia tumpahkan air mata yang selama ini berusaha ia tahan.

"Aku dan Baekhyun tak ada hubungan apapun, aku menolongnya dulu. Yah – aku sedikit kasihan padanya…"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Bukan masalah sebenarnya, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan orang – orang yang menganggapnya aneh atau membenci Baekhyun sekalipun. Namun kini berbeda. Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu, ia mengenali suara ini, suara yang tercipta dari kedua belah bibir yang selalu mencumbunya, yang selalu mengucapkan janji manis. Baekhyun mengenali suara ini.

"Kau tak berbohong, kan?"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati suara itu, di ujung lorong koridor kelas musik yang sepi. Hening kembali menyelimuti, membuat Baekhyun berusaha agar langkahnya tak menimbulkan bunyi yang mencurigakan.

"Tentu saja, aku hanya mencintaimu… Soo,"

Baekhyun sangat meyakini bahwa suara berat itu milik Chanyeol, dan ketika matanya menangkap bayangan dua orang yang saling berdekatan itu, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melihatnya, pengingkaran janji yang Chanyeol buat semalam.

Satu, ia mendengar bahwa Chanyeol hanya mengasihaninya saja, bukan perasaan cinta atupun kasih sayang.

Dua, bagaimana ini tak menyayat hati, melihat seseorang yang bahkan tadi malam 'menyentuh'nya dan membisikkan kata – kata cinta padanya, sekarang mengucapkan kata cintanya pada orang lain. Bagaimana hati itu tak mengeras melihat orang yang ia beri kepercayaan, sekarang sedang merengkuh dan mencumbu orang lain. Oh – Baekhyun salah, orang lain itu bahkan kekasih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih berdiri disana, menyaksikan penghianatan yang bagai belati menggores hatinya. Ia biarkan luka itu kembali mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya memang tak menunjukan ekspressi apapun, hanya datar.

Namun dipipinya membekas segaris bilur, jejak tertinggal yang membiaskan pilu. Dengan mata terpejam, menyibak rasa sakit yang bergejolak. Detik selanjutnya ia berjalan dengan perlahan, meninggalkan mataharinya, karena ia sudah sangat meyakini bahwa Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya bayangan, ya – hanya bayangan yang tak berarti.

"Yeol, aku melihat Baekhyun tadi, disana…"

.

* * *

**Better not have to say,**

**It is better not to promise,**

**If its just a lie…**

Lebih baik tak usah mengatakan,

Lebih baik tak usah membuat janji,

Jika ini hanya sebuah kebohongan…

* * *

.

Tubuhnya lemas, ambruk seketika di tanah yang sedikit basah. Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menghalau air matanya agar tak keluar lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap langit kelabu yang sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan hujan yang menghujam tubuhnya. Matanya beralih menatap gundukan tanah di depannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia rindu seseorang yang akan memarahinya jika ia sedang berhujan – hujanan, lalu menariknya ke dalam rumah, setelah itu mereka akan meminum cappuccino bersama.

"**Sudah kubilang jangan hujan – hujanan, nanti kau akan sakit, Baek…"**

Sayup – sayup Baekhyun mendengar sebuah suara yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Setiap ia mendengar percikan hujan yang bertemu dengan tanah, suara itu selalu muncul. Mengingatkannya akan kehidupannya dahulu. Kehidupan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"**Aku suka hujan, Kris… sekali – kali boleh ya?"**

"**Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Baekhyun sayang…"**

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit saat bayangan – bayangan masa lalunya yang manis terngiang dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tertawa lepas saat itu, bagaimana ia bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, bagaimana hangatnya dipeluk sosok tercinta saat hujan mendera bumi. Baekhyun merindukan saat – saat bersama Kris.

"**Kris pelit…"**

Otaknya memproyeksi bagaimana suara Kris saat ia sedang tertawa karena Baekhyun mengatainya pelit, dan wajahnya yang semakin tampan saat ia sedang tertawa lepas.

"**Bagaimana kalau kamu sakit, Hmm? Kalau aku kesepian bagaimana?"**

"Bahkan sekarang aku yang merasa sepi… kau jahat sekali, Kris… Aku ingin bersamamu,"

.

* * *

**Where'd you go?  
You said you'd never leave me…  
All alone my heart is barely beating,  
Like a ghost you haunt me everyday that you're gone…**

Kemana kau pergi?

Kau bilang bahwa kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku…

Hatiku nyaris terkalahkan, sendirian,

Seperti hantu kau menghantuiku, bahwa kau benar – benar sudah pergi…

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang review, maaf karena belum bias bales review kalian, soalnya biasanya tuh review ngga masuk weh, ngga tau kenapa… di emailnya masuk, tapi pas di kolom review di ffn ngga ada.. #curcol

Special thanks buat Febiana beibeh yang mau nemenin aku ngetik nih ff pas pelajaran ekonomi dan bisnis.. haha xD

Buat Gita eon, Nisa eon juga, Fia, Dian juga yang baru debut jadi author ya.. makasih dukungannya…

dan kemariin ada yang bingung, apa kalau mau review harus pake akun ffn? ngga kok, kamu bisa pake akun fb atau twitter kamu, nanti disana ada optionnya..

buat nambah semangat author, **Review Please...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dark!

**Tittle : Light Shadow**

**Author : CussonsBaekBy**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

and players will grow over time

**Disclaimer : ****This fic is mine and the idea came from ma brain. I'm not plagiarism and I hate plagiarism..**

a/n : sorry I wrote a new fanfic again but have not completed a long fic, it was because there was an idea that came - suddenly appeared in my brain ..

Summary : Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, namun Chanyeol datang untuk mencegahnya. Chanyeol adalah matahari, sedangkan Baekhyun hanyalah Bayangan yang tak berarti apa – apa.

* * *

"**Aku suka hujan, Kris… sekali – kali boleh ya?"**

"**Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Baekhyun sayang…"**

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit saat bayangan – bayangan masa lalunya yang manis terngiang dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tertawa lepas saat itu, bagaimana ia bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, bagaimana hangatnya dipeluk sosok tercinta saat hujan mendera bumi. Baekhyun merindukan saat – saat bersama Kris.

"**Kris pelit…"**

Otaknya memproyeksi bagaimana suara Kris saat ia sedang tertawa karena Baekhyun mengatainya pelit, dan wajahnya yang semakin tampan saat ia sedang tertawa lepas.

"**Bagaimana kalau kamu sakit, Hmm? Kalau aku kesepian bagaimana?"**

"Bahkan sekarang aku yang merasa sepi… kau jahat sekali, Kris… Aku ingin bersamamu,"

**Where'd you go?  
You said you'd never leave me…  
All alone my heart is barely beating,  
Like a ghost you haunt me everyday that you're gone…**

Kemana kau pergi?

Kau bilang bahwa kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku…

Hatiku nyaris terkalahkan, sendirian,

Seperti hantu kau menghantuiku, bahwa kau benar – benar sudah pergi…

~~ Chap 3~~

.

"Bagaimana jika aku mati sebelummu?"

"Aku selalu berdo'a agar aku mati sebelummu…"

"Yang ku Tanya, bagaimana jika aku yang mati dulu?"

**Kedua tanganku bergetar ketika aku mengingat kenangan cintaku yang suram, sekarang semua itu menjadi mengerikan…**

**Tak peduli seberapa dekat kita, yang ku tahu aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi, tak bisa merindukanmu lagi…**

"Kau adalah hidupku, hari – hariku selalu penuh dengan kehadiranmu, otakku bahkan penuh dengan kenangan kita, apalagi tentang hati… Sebelum ini, aku pasti akan lupa cara untuk bernafas…"

"Terlalu berlebihan,"

**Kau telah menjauh, semakin menjauh dariku… **

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sederhana, aku pikir aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, jika kau mati… tinggal menyusulmu saja, kan?"

"Itu sama saja, sayang…"

**Karena kau adalah matahariku, bulanku…**

**Segala sesuatu dalam diriku merindukanmu…**

**Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, aku ingin membuatmu disini…**

"Kenapa kau suka memelukku saat kau tidur, Kris?"

"Aku menyukai saat dimana detak jantung kita menyatu. Sangat indah, Baek…"

**Aku ingin menggenggammu, ku ingin kau dekat…**

**Betapa aku menginginkanmu untuk kembali,**

.

Bahkan jika langit pun masih ingin menurunkan hujan, Baekhyun pun tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Duduk bersimpuh diantara rintik hujan yang masih turun dari langit. Ternaungi langit jingga yang tertutupi awan kelabu.

Mengapa di setiap sudut pandangannya selalu membiaskan kenangan indahnya dulu bersama seseorang yang dicintainya, mengapa ia selalu merindukannya, mengapa dalam pikirannya hanya ada sesuatu yang bahkan menurut Baekhyun sama sekali tak berguna. Jika ia mempertanyakan pada langit, akankah pertanyaan itu terjawab?

* * *

**Dia datang, memberiku secercah harapan…**

**Membawa embun surga, lalu meneteskannya pada hatiku yang gersang…**

**Menciptakan sebuah kesejukan dan ketenangan…**

**Siapapun tak tahu tentang ini,**

**Tentang hati yang tergenang lautan embun…**

**Yang perlahan mengobati luka, menyejukkan jiwa…**

**Namun dibalik kesejukan itu,**

**Aku terombang – ambing dalam lautan itu…**

* * *

"BAEKHYUN!"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya, Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tak beranjak walau hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Mengabaikan suara yang semakin lama semakin terdengar keras, ia hanya memejamkan matanya sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar saat dirasanya bahunya diguncang oleh seseorang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menunduk. Orang itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun benci saat dimana ia sangat lemah ketika ia berada di dekat Chanyeol, terlebih saat kedua mata Chanyeol menatap padanya, seolah menguncinya. Itulah saat Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol menariknya berdiri dan menyeretnya entah kemana. Yang ia tahu, ia terbangun di tengah empuknya kasur dan aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang menyengat penciumannya. Dan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, wajah Chanyeol berada tepat di sampingnya berbaring. Namun Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya, hanya diam menatap langit – langit kamar yang Baekhyun sadari sekarang ia berada di kamar Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit berlalu namun masih saja seperti itu, hanya denting jam dinding yang mendominasi kamar itu. Chanyeol masih saja menatap Baekhyun dan yang ditatap hanya diam sesekali berkedip.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun saat dilihatnya Baekhyun beranjak dari berbaringnya, Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. Baekhyun masih tak melawan, Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang menghangat dan tangannya yang sedikit kurus. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Mau kemana?"

Baekhyun masih berada dalam posisi sebelumnya, masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. ia juga tidak mempunyai tujuan kemana ia akan pergi, dan lagi… sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan asal, tapi ia takut suaranya akan bergetar sekali ia membuka mulutnya dan bersuara.

Tangan Chanyeol berpendar melingkari perut Baekhyun, Menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang terbungkus sweater coklat muda miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Byun Baekhyun?"

Nafas Chanyeol yang berat menerpa kulit leher Baekhyun, sesekali bibirnya mengecup dalam di sisi kanan lehernya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia selalu lemah dalam hal ini; dalam hal menghadapi Chanyeol, menolak Chanyeol, membentak Chanyeol, ataupun meninggalkannya.

"Dan – "

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya lalu memindahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada bahu kiri Baekhyun. Sesekali mengecupnya juga.

"Kenapa tadi hujan – hujanan?"

"Cukup, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun membulatkan tekadnya, sebesar apa pengaruh Chanyeol dalam kehidupannya, ia tak peduli. Apa Chanyeol pikir hati Baekhyun sudah terbakar matahari? Atau terbang tertiup angin? Kenapa harus menyakiti Baekhyun sedalam itu…

Tangan yang semula melingkar diperutnya kini tak ada lagi. Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Bahkan saat tak sedang bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol hatinya seolah memerintahkan untuk mencekik leher Chanyeol dan menggantungnya di pohon, tapi saat matanya bertaut dengan pemuda tinggi itu, seolah hatinya melunak dan ingin selalu merasakan hangatnya pelukan Chanyeol.

Bipolar?

Mungkin…

"Kau – "

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah penasaran dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan. Oh – mungkinkah dia lupa bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengerti kebohongannya? Tentang hubungannya dengan… Kyungsoo?

Bukan,

Bukannya Chanyeol melupakan perihal Baekhyun yang melihatnya sedang bersama Kyungsoo, tapi ia berpikir; apa peduli Baekhyun tentang itu? Paling tidak Baekhyun akan kembali padanya dan ia bisa memperlakukan Baekhyun sesukanya. Yah, baekhyun berada dibawah kendalinya.

" – Bahkan jika kau menginginkanku hanya sebagai pemuas nafsumu, aku akan terima itu, Yeol… Tak perlu memberiku janji yang tak akan pernah bisa kau pertanggung jawabkan…"

Tangan Baekhyun kembali Chanyeol genggam, tetapi Baekhyun menepisnya pelan. Membuat Chanyeol mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun mendongak lalu menatap sayu kedua mata Chanyeol yang dimatanya seperti memandangnya dengan tatapan tak peduli. Chanyeol kembali merengkuh bahu Baekhyun dengan sedikit remasan oleh jemarinya.

"Kau marah?"

Bodoh sebenarnya jika Chanyeol mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang bahkan tak perlu dijawab ia pun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Mungkin kau menganggap janjimu itu hanya permasalahan sepele, Yeol… Tapi aku menaruh harapan besar pada janjimu,"

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, semakin dekat hingga punggung Baekhyun bersinggungan pada dinding yang mendingin.

"Kau marah atau sakit hati? Atau bersedih? Lalu, kenapa kau tak menangis?"

Baekhyun menempatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada Chanyeol, menghalau kemungkinan tubuhnya semakin terhimpit ke dinding karena Chanyeol yang terus menyudutkannya.

"Ada saat – saat ketika aku diharuskan untuk menangis, dan saat – saat aku diharuskan untuk diam…"

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengangguk paham. Seolah kata –kata Baekhyun hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan – "

Chanyeol terus saja memajukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersinggungan, membuat Baekhyun merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa bibirnya.

" – Ya… aku menyukaimu, karena aku suka bagaimana rasa manis bibirmu saat aku menyesapnya, aku menyukai desahanmu saat aku mencumbumu, aku menyukai tubuhmu yang selalu memberikan apa yang ku inginkan… Aku jujur sekarang, lalu… kau sudah tak marah lagi, kan?"

Hening kemudian, lalu selanjutnya Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mulai sedikit memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun. Nafas Baekhyun terengah, dan air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ini adalah saat dimana aku ingin menangis…"

Air mata Baekhyun menetes melewati kedua pipinya, seiring dengan senyuman manis yang baru pertama kali Chanyeol lihat. Chanyeol terpaku dalam keheningan, masih enggan mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Baekhyun yang seolah penuh dengan luka itu. Sesakit itu kah?

* * *

**Aku berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalan yang gelap,**

**Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika aku menangis…**

**Kau datang padaku, seperti cahaya yang datang menerangiku…**

**Namun itu kurasa hanya sesaat, kau hanya mempermainkanku…**

**Sekarang aku menyadari apa yang kau ambil dariku, Yaitu air mataku…**

* * *

Chanyeol masih dengan keadaan terpaku ketika Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam tanpa ekspresi. Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, kenapa hatinya bergetar ngilu saat dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun yang tergariskan air mata dan luka. Kenapa tubuhnya seolah kehilangan syaraf sensorik maupun motoriknya, kenapa matanya pun sulit untuk hanya sekedar berkedip.

Chanyeol jelas melihat air mata luka yang Baekhyun keluarkan karenanya, ia tak tahu mengapa semua ini terjadi padanya. Yang ia tahu Baekhyun hanya pemuas nafsunya yang bahkan tidak berpengaruh untuknya jika Baekhyun pergi. Karena masih ada Kyungso disisinya. Chanyeol berpikir itu hanyalah masalah jantungnya yang tidak beres akhir – akhir ini.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Toh masih ada Kyungsoo yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Kehilangan Baekhyun bukanlah masalah besar untuknya.

**Disini aku berdiri,**

**Kembali berjalan di lorong yang gelap…**

**Mencari jalan keluar demi mendapat secercah cahaya…**

Berjam – jam berlalu namun langit masih setia menurunkan hujannya. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan yang berair, tak perduli sepucat apa kulitnya nanti, tak perduli tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, dan jika ia mati pun tak perduli. Baekhyun hanya bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini, ia harus apa, ia dengan siapa, dan – bagaimana melupakan Chanyeol yang brengsek itu.

Tubuhnya mati rasa dan pandangannya mengabur, seolah ia sedang terbang melambung dengan tubuh yang ringan. Sejenak ia mendengar suara klakson mobil berbunyi, lalu ia merasakan ngilu di kaki kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan… Apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Baekhyun merasa ada yang memangku tubuhnya sekarang, ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Tetes demi tetes air hujan pun kini tak menerpanya lagi, entah apa yang sedang menaunginya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya.

"K - Kris…"

"Ya?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Kalo banyak yang bilang udahan sih udahan aja ngga fafa,**

* * *

Btw makasiih bgt udah pada review, aku udah usahain bales review kalian di akun kalian masing - masing :)

Thanks juga buat yang udah follow/ favorite, lebih seneng lagi kalo kalian mau review..

Thanks buat Gita eonn aka **Kim Lyeon chikenchubu** yang selalu review merenung mulu,

Maaf kalo terlalu pendek, soalnya ini ngetiknya pas lagi sakit T,T #lapingus

Mian kalo salah nyebutin nama, hehe xD

terus buat Nisa eonn aka **BaekToYou** yang ngajakin duet, aigoo eonn, diriku benar - benar melayang...

And the last, **Review Please...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Watch you disappear

**Tittle : Light Shadow**

**Author : CussonsBaekBy**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

and players will grow over time

**Disclaimer : ****This fic is mine and the idea came from ma brain. I'm not plagiarism and I hate plagiarism..**

a/n : sorry I wrote a new fanfic again but have not completed a long fic, it was because there was an idea that came - suddenly appeared in my brain ..

Summary : Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, namun Chanyeol datang untuk mencegahnya. Chanyeol adalah matahari, sedangkan Baekhyun hanyalah Bayangan yang tak berarti apa – apa.

* * *

Baekhyun merasa ada yang memangku tubuhnya sekarang, ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Tetes demi tetes air hujan pun kini tak menerpanya lagi, entah apa yang sedang menaunginya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya.

"K – Kris…"

"Ya?"

Pandangan mata Baekhyun mengabur, pendengarannya pun tak lagi jelas. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Disini…

Tepat didekat Baekhyun, ada suatu alasan yang membuatnya terdiam. Sejelas apa matanya menangkap bayangan di depannya, Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan siapa yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Detik berikutnya tubuh Baekhyun lemas, pandangannya pun mulai menghitam. Sebelum ini bahkan ia mengira jika ia sudah mati, dan sekarang berada di surga bersama Kris.

* * *

**~CHAP 4~**

* * *

**Catching tear drops in my hands**

_Kuraih tetes air mata di tanganku_

**Only silence has its ending**

_Hanya kebungkaman yang berakhir_

**Like we never had a chance**

_Seolah kita tak pernah punya kesempatan_

**Do you have to make me feel like**

_Apakah kau harus membuatku merasa_

**There's nothing left of me**

_Seolah tak ada lagi yang tersisa untukku?_

* * *

Dalam tidurnya Baekhyun bermimpi, seseorang memberinya setangkai mawar putih saat ia sedang menikmati suara gemericik air yang memanjakan gendang telinganya. Seseorang itu bersinar, dan bahkan Baekhyun tak dapat melihat bagaimana rupa orang itu, sangat menyilaukan. Dan setelah mawar putih itu ia terima dengan seulas senyuman, Baekhyun merasakan kaki kanannya berdenyut sakit, seolah memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Matanya menyipit saat ia rasa cahaya yang menyilaukan membias sampai ke retina matanya. Kembali ia mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya, namun detik kemudian kepalanya terasa berat. Ia menatap keadaan di kanan kirinya guna memperjelas keadaannya sekarang.

Putih –

Dan Baekhyun tak mungkin menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang ia berada di surga, karena ia sadar ia bukanlah seseorang yang luput dari dosa. Dan bau menyengat obat – obatan menjadi penjelas bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur disini. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menyangkal bahwa ia melihat Kris ketika itu, namun hatinya tetap meyakini bahwa orang yang ia lihat saat itu adalah Kris.

Pintu bangsal terbuka, membuat Baekhyun secara refleks mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu tersebut. Dalam hati Baekhyun berharap bahwa orang itu adalah seseorang yang Baekhyun lihat ketika insiden itu.

Ketika seseorang yang sedang menunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya, Baekhyun terdiam. Kedua mata sosok itu mengunci pandangannya, tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas. Baekhyun memutus kontak matanya dengan orang itu dan sekarang matanya berpendar mengelilingi ruangan bangsalnya.

Sosok itu bukan Kris. Orang yang tempo hari ia lihat bukan Kris. Kris sudak tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Kris sudah – mati.

Lagi pula kenapa Baekhyun mengharapkan sosok Kris yang pada kenyataannya sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini? Bukankah sangat mustahil, seseorang yang sudah meninggal bangkit lagi dari kuburnya, ataupun reinkarnasi?

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kursi disampingnya, dimana sosok itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menunduk.

"Tolong, maafkan aku…"

Kening Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit, sedikit tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan orang yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Atau mungkin orang ini yang kemarin ia sangka Kris?

"Baekhyun – ssi, aku tidak sengaja melaku – "

"Tak apa,"

Sosok itu mendongak saat Baekhyun memotong pembicaraannya. Terdiam selama beberapa waktu dan sekali mengedipkan matanya. Seperti biasa hanya ekspresi datar yang Baekhyun suguhkan, tapi sosok itu tau bahwa itu adalah sebuah ekspresi luka.

"Aku Kim Jong In, maaf aku lancang membuka dompetmu, aku hanya ingin tahu identitasmu…"

Baekhyun hanya diam,

"Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf, karena kecelakaan itu – "

Jongin memberi jeda pada perkataanya, membuat Baekhyun menoleh untuk sekedar memberi ekspresi keingintahuannya. Jongin menghela nafas.

" – kaki kananmu lumpuh,"

Ada nada sesal dalam kalimat Jongin, dan Baekhyun sangat merasakan itu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran sejak awal, kenapa kakinya sulit digerakkan dan rasanya berdenyut ngilu, ternyata memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kakinya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Baekhyun – ssi, aku yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu, maaf – "

"Tidak apa – apa, pergilah…"

Awalnya Jongin menebak bahwa Baekhyun sangat marah padanya hingga tak menjawab permintaan maafnya. Tapi saat perkataannya bahkan disela dengan perkataan yang seolah membebaskan Jongin atas kecelakaan yang dialaminya, Jongin merasa ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun.

"A – apa?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan datar, "Pergilah, tak perlu mengurusiku…"

"T – tapi…"

Jongin tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Baekhyun menarik selimutnya lalu memejamkan matanya dengan menghadapkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin. Jongin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu pergi keluar dari bangsal itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Chanyeol…"

"Chan – "

"Chanyeol – "

Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya setelah dirasanya bibirnya dikecup lembut. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar, lalu menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol. ia berdiri dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang.

"Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau hanya melamun, kau ini kenapa?"

Chanyeol menunduk, harus ia jawab apa? Apa harus ia menjawab dadanya sesak, nafasnya berat, ia merindukan desahan, ciuman, cumbuan, dan semua itu adalah tentang – Baekhyun?

Entah apa yang sedang ada di pikiran Chanyeol, namun saat ini hatinya benar – benar tak tenang. Ia mengira bahwa Baekhyun pergi dan akan kembali ke rumahnya, lalu Chanyeol akan kembali mencumbunya. Tapi setelah ia tunggu selama 2 hari, Baekhyun tetap tak terlihat. Chanyeol mencoba menepis segala kemungkinan bahwa ia merindukan Baekhyun. Ia menanamkan persepsi bahwa ia hanya merindukan Baekhyun hanya sekedar untuk 'menyentuhnya'.

Maka dari itu di malam yang dipenuhi dengat kilat dan petir di langit gelap itu, Chanyeol menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, yang entah mengapa setiap ia mengecup leher kyungsoo, maka desahan Baekhyun lah yang terdengar, setiap ia mencumbu kyungsoo, maka sentuhan Baekhyun lah yang ia rasakan. Chanyeol sangat tidak memahami dirinya yang sekarang.

**As the smoke clears, I awaken**

_Saat kabut pergi, aku bangkit_

**And untangle you from me**

_Dan melepaskanmu dariku_

**Would it make you feel better**

_Akankah membuatmu merasa senang_

**To watch me while I bleed**

_Melihatku terluka?_

**All my windows still are broken**

_Seluruh jendelaku masih hancur_

**But I'm standing on my feet**

_Namun aku berdiri tegap_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pagi sudah menjelang namun Baekhyun masih saja bergumul dengan selimut di brankarnya. Ia sangat enggan untuk berbuat apa – apa bahkan hanya untuk memindahkan posisinya.

Ia berpikir bahwa apa penderitaannya masih belum berakhir? Atau ini hanya sebagian kecil dari deritanya, Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya lagi sekarang. Kakinya lumpuh, jika ia mati pun ia tak peduli, bahkan itu yang ia inginkan.

Yang ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia masih saja memikirkan Chanyeol pada saat ini, Chanyeol yang sudah menorehkan luka dalam pada hatinya. Dan ia juga tengah memikirkan seseorang yang telah menabraknya beberapa waktu lalu, Kim Jongin. Kenapa Jongin tak mau menuruti ucapannya, pergi dan tak perlu mengurusi Baekhyun, dan sekarang ia tengah tertidur di sofa yang berada sedikit jauh dari brankar tempat Baekhyun berbaring.

Jongin terbangun lalu ia lihat Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengambil segelas air yang berada di nakas samping brankarnya. Segera mungkin Jongin bangkit dan mengambilkan gelas itu. Baekhyun menerimanya dan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Seharusnya ia mengatakan terima kasih atau apapun hanya untuk sekedar berbasa – basi.

"Eum… Baekhyun, kau tak berniat menghubungi keluargamu?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Jongin, lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kedua mata Jongin membuatnya rindu pada tatapan kasih sayang milik Kris.

"Sudah kubilang, pergilah… aku tak membutuhkanmu,"

Jongin menghela nafas pasrah, "Sedang ada masalah, ya?"

Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan dari Jongin, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin – ,tapi… Sejak kapan ia jadi memikirkan Jongin? Atau mungkin sejak ia mulai merasakan tatapan mata Jongin sangat mirip dengan tatapan mata Kris, nada bicaranya yang lembut dan tulus, dan tidak menyakiti Baekhyun, tidak seperti Chanyeol.

"Bukannya aku ikut campur, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal, selalu ada kebaikan dalam setiap hal, walaupun sedikit…"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat ketika perkataan Jongin terasa familiar, ia sering mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Kris, dan Jongin yang baru pertama kali ditatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seperti itu mengernyit heran.

"**Kau tak boleh menyerah seperti itu sayang… Kau harus ingat, selalu ada kebaikan dalam setiap hal, walaupun hanya sedikit…"**

* * *

Entah apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan hingga sekarang ia seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan hidup. Kenapa ia harus bertanya kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, lalu kenapa sebagian besar waktunya dalam sehari lebih banyak ia gunakan untuk merenung.

Dan pada hari ke-delapan pencariannya, Chanyeol mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun. Kakinya terus berlari bahkan sejak pertama ia mendengar kabar tentang Baekhyun, bahwa Baekhyun sedang dirawat di rumah sakit saat ini. Dan perasaannya yang beberapa hari ini memang sedang tidak beres, sekarang lebih meletup – letup dan membuatnya tersiksa. Sekarang tujuannya hanya satu, melihat dan memastikan keadaan Baekhyun.

Keadaan hening saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertatap muka. Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan nafas terengah, jemarinya masih meremas kenop pintu bangsal Baekhyun. Jongin yang sedikit memahami suasana saat ini berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan mereka sendiri. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berselimut keheningan dengan mata yang saling bertaut.

Chanyeol mendekat, dan Baekhyun masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok Chanyeol. Kenapa Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol semakin kurus dan lesu? Baekhyun berpikir mungkin ia sedang bertengkar dengan kyungsoo.

Tapi yang masih menjadi misteri dalam pikiran Baekhyun, apa tujuan Chanyeol datang mengunjungi Baekhyun? Bukankah itu sangat mustahil? Setelah apa yang Chanyeol katakan dan lakukan pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih berani menemui Baekhyun?

"Baek…"

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak ketika jarak Chanyeol dengannya menyempit. Chanyeol berdiri tepat di samping bangsal Baekhyun.

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, apa maksud dari kalimat 'kau baik – baik saja?'

Apa Chanyeol sengaja menyindir Baekhyun atau memang tabiat Chanyeol hanya untuk menyakiti?

"Kau mau apa kemari?"

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang seolah merasa bersalah itu membuatnya muak. Jemari Baekhyun meraih ujung selimutnya lalu menyibaknya kasar.

"Kau ingin memintaku untuk memenuhi nafsumu? Aku tak bias lagi. Kau lihat, aku bahkan sudah lumpuh… "

Chanyeol yang awalnya menunduk segera mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu pandangannya terfokus pada kaki Baekhyun yang terbalut gips putih yang tebal.

"Kau bisa meminta Kyungsoo atau siapa pun yang bisa melayanimu,"

Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan titik focus yang sama, ia mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dengan jelas namun ia tak menghiraukannya.

"Kau tak sudi, kan? Bahkan melihatku saja kau jijik. Lebih baik jangan menaruh harapanmu lagi padaku, karena aku tak akan mau jika kau paksa untuk memenuhi nafsumu…"

Sekarang Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kedua mata Baekhyun yang ia lihat sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya. Kenapa dadanya semakin sakit bahkan setelah ia bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun. Ia pun tak mengerti, sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Baek – "

"Pergilah, aku tak ada artinya sedikit pun kan untukmu, selain sebagai pemuas nafsu?"

"Bukan seper – "

"Aku akan membayar hutang budiku padamu, asal jangan memintaku untuk kembali padamu…"

"Baekhyun!"

"Apa!"

Suara Baekhyun bergetar, ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menahannya, menahan semua rasa yang seolah menghujam jantungnya berkali – kali.

**And who do you think you are?**  
_Dan kau kira siapa dirimu?_  
**Running round leaving scars**  
_Ke sana kemari membuat luka_  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
_Mengumpulkan guji hatimu_  
**And tearing love apart**  
_Dan mematahkan cinta_  
**From the eyes inside your soul**  
_Dari mata dalam jiwamu_  
**So don't come back for me**  
_Maka janganlah kau kembali padaku_

"Aku mencintaimu…"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai... aku usahain buat update cepet yah, karena kemarin itu chap pendek banget katanya, terus akunya juga masih sakit, makasih banget buat yang kemarin udah ngasih do'a, sekarang do'ain lagi ya #plakk

maaf belum bisa bales review dari chap 3 kemarin, aku usahain buat bales ke akun kalian masing - masing kok :)

**Mau ngucapin Thanks banget buat yang udah mau baca, follow, favorite, apalagi review.. dari itu semua bikin authornya semangat lanjutin..**

And then,** Review please...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Pain on me

**~ CHAP 5 ~**

* * *

"Kenapa jendela kamar kita tidak ditutup tirainya ketika malam, Kris?"

Angin malam yang berhembus tak dirasa dingin lagi, dengan bibir yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Kris yang sedang menatap jendela kaca yang menampakkan langit yang cerah.

"Agar kita bisa menghitung bintang bersama, "

"Hmm, hampir setiap hari kita menghitung bintang sebelum tidur, apa kau tak merasa jenuh?"

Kris merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun lalu menatapnya sayang,

"Tidak, bintang itu indah. Lagipula aku ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersamamu… "

Tawa meledak terdengar menggema di seluruh sudut kamar itu, tentu saja tawa yang berasal dari kedua belah bibir tipis Baekhyun. Membuat Kris gemas dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Baekhyun tak akan protes dengan itu. Karena ia selalu menyukai saat – saat Kris menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka saat aku memelukmu?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan menahan tawamu setelah mengerti jawabanku,"

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak, ayo katakan apa alasanmu…"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu menatap kedua mata Kris yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Saat dimana kulitku bersentuhan denganmu, aku merasa bahwa kau dan air hujan sama, sama – sama membuatku nyaman. Kau tahu 'kan? aku sangat menyukai hujan, karena saat air hujan menghujam kulitku, aku merasakan sentuhanmu…"

* * *

**You've gone away**

**Kau telah pergi  
I don't feel you here anymore**

**Aku tidak merasakanmu disini lagi…**

* * *

Hidup adalah permainan takdir. Ketika sebuah keputus asaan menghadang, akal pikiran tak lagi berpikir dengan normal. Ketika seseorang merasa gagal menjalani kehidupannya, saat itulah rasa putus asa terkadang datang.

Baekhyun tak pernah memikirkan Chanyeol sampai ia merasa dirinya tak ada gunanya seperti ini. Chanyeol, dan segala apa yang ada dalam dirinya, setiap apa yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat sensitive dengan itu. Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun merasakan bahwa Chanyeol seolah sudah mengubah kehidupannya, dan dengan mudahnya nama Chanyeol sudah tertata rapi di sudut hatinya, bersama nama Kris.

Ketika itu, saat Chanyeol dengan mudahnya mengatakan,

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Bagaimana ia berkata dengan mudahnya kata – kata yang seharusnya ia pertanggung jawabkan, pernyataan yang sama artinya dengan sebuah ikrar, janji, dan sumpah. Namun seolah pernyataan itu Chanyeol anggap seringan angin yang berlalu, Baekhyun merasakan sakit pada dada kirinya saat mendengar itu.

Kenapa mulut yang ia biasakan untuk diam dan tak mengiraukan apa saja yang Chanyeol janjikan, menjawab dengan begitu ringannya,

"Dua hal yang ku sesali mengenai hal seperti ini, menyesal karena dulu tak memahami Kris, dan pernah mencintaimu…"

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan siapa Kris itu, karena ia juga tak ingin mengenalnya. Dan yang ia tahu dari penalarannya, Kris adalah seseorang yang terlibat dalam masa lalu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa pahit seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata yang mendesak keluar, menangis tanpa isakan.

"Dulu ketika bersama Kris, aku tidak pernah disia-siakannya, setelah mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau hanya mempermainkanku, itu sangat menyakitkan."

Baekhyun memberi jeda pada perkataannya yang teredam isakan,

"Setelah apa yang kau katakan dan lakukan padaku, kau masih punya hati untuk mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku? Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa dirimu itu terlalu kejam?"

Dan ketika Baekhyun menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan logis padanya, ia hanya diam. Tak mampu menjawabnya bahkan hanya dengan gumaman. Chanyeol merasa ia tertampar telak, bahkan tak bisa lagi mempertahankan tatapannya pada kedua mata Baekhyun yang membiaskan kilap, berkaca – kaca.

* * *

**You can take everything I have**

Kau boleh ambil segala yang kupunya

**You can break everything I am**

Kau boleh hancurkan diriku

**Like I'm made of glass**

Seakan aku terbuat dari kaca

**Like I'm made of paper**

Seakan aku terbuat dari kertas

**Go on and try to tear me down**

Teruslah berusaha meruntuhkanku

**I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper**

Aku kan bangkit seperti pencakar langit

* * *

"Kau tak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini, Kris!"

"Baekhyun - ah, aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini darimu. A – aku hanya tak ingin kau mengkhawatirkanku…"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kedua kakinya pelan, lalu jemarinya terangkat sekedar mengelus rahang dan pipi Kris yang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa… Kenapa harus kau Kris, kenapa?!"

* * *

**When I feel happy with you**

Ketika aku merasa bahagia bersamamu

**All about us live the memories**

Semua tentang kita tinggal kenangan

**You Left me**

Kau meninggalkanku

**Forever…**

Selamanya …

* * *

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Jongin yang berbicara sembari terengah – engah. Sampai saat telinganya mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Seseorang yang menjengukmu tadi jatuh pingsan di depan…"

Membuat Baekhyun secara refleks menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin. Seketika ia rasa dadanya berdenyut ngilu, menyeruak hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol yang sering pingsan setelah memegangi dada kirinya sembari meringis sakit, berteriak asal.

Dan Baekhyun lah yang senantiasa membantu Chanyeol, memapahnya menuju ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol yang melemah. Terakhir ia ketahui dari diagnosa dokter, jantung Chanyeol bermasalah.

Sedikit tidak elit memang, setelah Baekhyun mencoba dengan bodohnya mengusir Jongin yang bahkan berniat baik menolongnya, ia meminta tolong pada Jongin untuk membantunya menaiki kursi roda yang berada di sudut ruangan, lalu mengantarkan ke tempat Chanyeol sedang ditangani sekarang.

Terasa asing saat Jongin mengendongnya lalu mendudukkannya di kursi roda, kemudian mendorong kursi roda yang Baekhyun duduki. Baekhyun nampak menimbang – nimbang sebuah satu ataupun dua kalimat yang bisa memaknai rasa terima kasihnya pada Jongin.

"Terima kasih, kau membantuku terlalu banyak,"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum sejenak lalu kembali melangkah membawa Baekhyun yang masih duduk tegang di kursi rodanya.

"Ya, ini juga sebagian dari kesalahanku…"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Jongin sebenarnya sangat penasaran tentang hubungan Baekhyun dengan laki – laki yang menjenguk Baekhyun tadi, sampai rasa penasarannya itu memuncak, ia berani bertanya,

"Apa dia keluargamu?"

Cukup mengerti bahwa 'Dia' yang dimaksud Jongin adalah Chanyeol, alih – alih memilih kebohongan untuk menutupi semuanya, semua luka yang ada dalam dirinya, Baekhyun mengangguk meng'iyakan pernyataan Jongin.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat kursi roda yang ia duduki berhenti, setelahnya Jongin berkata, "Dia sudah dipindahkan ke bangsal ini…"

Lalu Baekhyun menatap pintu bangsal di depannya. "Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Dokter bilang dia belum siuman,"

"Tak apa,"

"Baiklah…"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat kursi roda kembali didorong oleh Jongin, ia ingat ketika dulu Kris mendorongnya ketika ia sedang berlatih mengendarai sepeda.

.

.

Suara denting jam mendominasi ruangan dengan dinding putih beraroma obat itu. Baekhyun masih setia terduduk di kursi rodanya, menatap wajah pucat dengan alat bantu nafas yang menempel di hidungnya. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu mendesak dalam dadanya, seperti debuman kembang api yang meletus dengan kerasnya.

Sekali lagi ia merenung, kenapa ia masih mau susah –susah melihat Chanyeol dan memastikan keadaannya, kenapa juga hatinya yang sangat membenci Chanyeol masih juga ada secuil kepedulian terhadapnya.

Baekhyun masih sangat mengingat ketika ia menganggap hidupnya bahkan tak semudah menggores ujung pena di atas permukaan kertas, di ikuti janji manis Chanyeol yang melebihi manisnya madu saat ia mengatakan, "Aku hanya mencintaimu, tak akan meninggalkanmu, Baek…"

Buliran air mata menetes saat telinganya kembali mendengar sebuah suara yang terekam jelas di otaknya, ketika Chanyeol dengan tak berperasaannya mengatakan, " – Ya… aku menyukaimu, karena aku suka bagaimana rasa manis bibirmu saat aku menyesapnya, aku menyukai desahanmu saat aku mencumbumu, aku menyukai tubuhmu yang selalu memberikan apa yang ku inginkan…"

Baekhyun tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa sakitnya hatinya saat itu, perkataan Chanyeol saat itu bagai belati yang meninggalkan luka gores yang dalam disana. Tapi yang ia herankan, mengapa hatinya juga berdenyut ngilu saat mendengar bahwa Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri, bukankah berarti Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya? Padahal ia sangat ingin mendo'akan kematian terhadap Chanyeol, namun kenyataannya terbalik.

Tangannya berusaha menggerakkan kemudi kursi yang sedang didudukinya, tidak mungkin Baekhyun mempunyai keberanian untuk berteriak memanggil jongin, kan? Lagipula Baekhyun tidak akan menggunakan suaranya untuk berteriak keras, sedang ia sangat hemat dalam mengeluarkan suara.

Dan Baekhyun hilang di balik pintu setelah mengucapkan, "Semoga lekas sembuh, Aku mencintaimu…"

Dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum dalam tangisnya, menahan isakan.

* * *

**Once again I fall in the same pit**

Sekali lagi aku jatuh di lubang yang sama

**In darkness with no cracks**

Dalam kegelapan yang tanpa ada celah

**The sobs that echoed**

Dalam isakan tangis yang menggema

**I realize, how important my life**

Aku menyadari, betapa pentingnya hidupku

**Which is not useful because I know you**

Yang tak berguna karena kuhabiskan bersamamu

* * *

**..**

**..**

Satu bulan lebih Chanyeol terbaring dalam brankar rumah sakit, ternaungi semerbak bau menyengat obat yang masuk ke dalam rongga hidungnya. Ia sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan itu.

Selama itu pula ia merasakan rindu, rindu pada seseorang. Bukan kepada orang tuanya, karena jelas – jelas mereka menemani Chanyeol sejak dua minggu lalu, mengesampingkan pekerjaan mereka demi anak tercinta.

Bukan juga dengan Kyungsoo, karena biasanya setelah ia berbicara dengan Kyungsoo ataupun menatap fotonya, ia merasakan hatinya biasa saja, tak ada getaran tertentu yang menegaskan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah alasan hatinya berdenyut sakit dengan perasaan yang tidak baik menghinggapinya.

Pilihan yang sejak awal ia pikirkan namun ia tampik sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol merindukan Byun Baekhyun. Seseorang yang bahkan ia sakiti dahulu, secara langsung dan tidak langsung. Chanyeol cukup sadar sekarang, bahwa apa yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun saat itu sungguh keterlaluan. Apalagi saat ia mendengar perkataan Baekhyun mengenai janji Chanyeol dan perkataan Chanyeol bahwa ia hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun, tepat pada saat ia terbaring di atas brankar dengan Baekhyun yang bergetar di atas kursi roda, dengan isakan yang mengiringi perkataannya.

Dengan usaha yang benar – benar ia usahakan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk menemui Baekhyun, mengatakan kata maaf dan kata cinta untuk Baekhyun, ia berpikir bahwa itu hanya akan menambah rasa benci Baekhyun terhadapnya. Namun keteguhannya kembali goyah ketika dengan sangat jelas ia mengingat bahwa Baekhyun mengatakan, "…Aku mencintaimu,"

Tepat sebelum terakhir kalinya Chanyeol mendengar suara indah Baekhyun, suara yang jujur sangat – sangat ia rindukan. Sudah dibilang Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak merindukan segala – apapun tentang Baekhyun, namun kembali kepada realita, itulah keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran brangkar dengan mengayunkan kedua kakinya bosan, menerawang memandang luasnya langit yang dipenuhi awan putih. Sampai ketika ibunya menghampiri dan memberi tahunya bahwa ada seseorang yang menginginkan untuk bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol, ia menoleh ke belakang.

Disana, berdiri seseorang yang dikenalnya, Chanyeol pernah melihatnya, pasti.

Ibu Chanyeol keluar dari bangsal ketika dirasanya anaknya dan seseorang yang menjenguk anaknya perlu bicara hal yang privasi.

Seseorang itu berjalan mendekat, langkah – demi langkah ia jalani, sampai ia berada dekat dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Tangannya terulur sekedar memberikan sesuatu yang terbungkus ketas putih tulang, awalnya Chanyeol hanya memandang heran benda yang ditujukan untuknya. Lalu menit berikutnya Chanyeol menerimanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja…"

Setelah sosok itu berjalan menjauhinya, Chanyeol membuka benda yang seseorang itu beri untuknya.

Sebuah surat

Yang sepertinya ia merasa familiar dengan tulisan di dalamnya.

Chanyeol membuang amplop yang membingkai surat itu, lalu membuka lebar surat yang berada di tangannya.

**_Park Chanyeol…_**

**_Ingatkah saat dulu, kau memungutku yang sedang terpontang – panting di jalan?_**

**_Saat itu aku pikir kau adalah malaikat, yang akan sedikit mewarnai hidupku_**

**_Ketika itu, aku tak menginginkan kehidupan,_**

**_aku ingin menyusul Kris_**

**_Tapi aku benar – benar merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh saat aku bertemu denganmu_**

**_Aku menyadarinya, getaran halus di dadaku menegaskan perasaanku padamu_**

Chanyeol mulai menyadari saat melihat tulisan dalam surat ini, ini tulisan tangan Baekhyun. Dan isi surat didalamnya semakin menegaskan bahwa surat ini milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai membacanya.

_**Kau pernah mengatakan, bahwa kau akan selalu ada disisiku, kan?**_

_**Hari setelah kau mengatakan janji itu, aku melihat pengkhianatanmu**_

_**Sebisa mungkin aku melalaikan perasaanku padamu**_

_**Tapi tak bisa, aku tetap menangis…**_

_**Kupikir saat kau memelukku, menciumku, meniduriku, itu adalah bentuk cintamu**_

_**Namun ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau menganggapku hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu,**_

_**Hatiku benar – benar terluka, tidakkah kau mengerti?**_

_**Awalnya aku hanya diam, berusaha tak perduli… **_

_**Kau sekarat dan berada di ambang kematian**_

_**Sungguh, aku mengharapkan kematianmu**_

_**Namun apa yang terjadi pada hatiku yang brengsek ini?**_

_**Dengan mudahnya menghasutku untuk menggantikanmu**_

_**Memberikan sumber kehidupan yang berada di tubuhku**_

_**Jantungku**_

_**Yang selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat aku menyentuhmu**_

_**Yang selalu terasa akan meledak jika kau mengatakan cinta padaku, memberikan pelukan palsumu**_

_**Dan menggebu – nggebu saat kau mencumbuku…**_

_**Aku tak ingin mengalami penyesalan yang sama**_

_**Saat Kris meninggalkanku**_

_**Lebih baik aku yang mati**_

_**Lebih baik aku yang kehilangan jantungku**_

_**Lebih baik aku yang tak bisa lagi mencintai**_

_**Lebih baik kuberikan hidupku padamu…**_

_**Sekali lagi, aku berterima kasih untuk kepalsuan yang kau berikan padaku,**_

_**Aku membencimu…**_

_**Aku mencintaimu…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kertas itu ternodai air mata yang menetes bagai embun, meresap lalu meninggalkan jejak disana. Matanya masih setia menatap sehelai kertas yang bisa mengubah sebagian besar dari kehidupannya.

"Baek…"

Bahkan Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia sudah tak pantas lagi menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang secara tidak langsung pernah menyakiti Baekhyun dengan sangat dalam.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menyentuh dada kirinya yang masih terbalut perban, lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jantung ini…"

Chanyeol terisak, kenapa ia merasa sangat menyesal sekarang, kenapa ia tak bisa mengatakan maaf sekalipun kepada seseorang yang ia torehkan luka yang sangat dalam.

Detakan jantung ini, milik Baekhyun. Bahkan hati Chanyeol pun sepenuhnya milik Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol baru menyadarinya.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, selalu...

* * *

**At the last I realized that I was so stupid**

Terakhir kusadari bahwa aku sangat bodoh

**Let my mouth say rude**

Membiarkan mulutku berkata kasar

**Let my hands to hurt you**

Membiarkan tanganku menyakitimu

**Allowing the heart to lie to my own feelings**

Membiarkan hatiku dengan teganya mendustai perasaanku sendiri

* * *

.

"Jongin, tolong bantu aku,"

Jongin mendekat dan duduk bersimpuh di depan kursi roda Baekhyun.

"Apapun selama aku mampu…"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan jongin menemukan ketulusan disana. Namun tersirat luka yang bahkan sangat terlihat dalam senyumnya.

"Aku ingin mendonorkan jantungku, untuk Chanyeol,"

Jongin membelalak kaget dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap datar pada jongin.

"Jangan gegabah, Baekhyun. Pentingkan hidupmu, apa kau pikir hidupmu itu hanya lelucon?!"

"Ya,"

"Apa?"

"Hidupku hanya sebuah rangkaian takdir tuhan yang aku sia – siakan, kau tahu? Aku akan segera mati. Dan daripada tak ada gunanya sedikitpun, lebih baik aku donorkan jantungku untuk orang lain."

Hening…

Jongin terdiam begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"Tumor, ada tumor yang bersarang di bawah telingaku…"

Jongin masih terdiam, menatap dengan intens kedua mata Baekhyun yang memancarkan kesedihan.

"Sejak satu tahun lalu, dan aku membiarkannya… kata dokter, tumor ini akan segera membuatku mati,"

"Tolong bantu aku, dan sampaikan surat ini pada Chanyeol, saat ia sudah sadar."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya sekedar meraih sehelai surat beramplop putih, menatap surat itu, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Semoga ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik,"

Baekhyun tersenyum,

"Terima kasih…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebesar apapun cinta yang aku rasakan**

**Aku tak tahu, hanya bisa merasakannya**

**Cinta identik dengan luka**

**Dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang setuju dengan pernyataan itu**

**Cintaku tergenang lautan luka**

**Tergores sembilu panjang dan dalam**

**Kau tak pernah bisa mengerti**

**Sebesar apa aku mencintaimu**

**Sebesar apa aku menginginkan kasih sayangmu**

**Kini aku tak lagi risau**

**Tak lagi bisa merasakan sakit**

**Akan kubiarkan kau menyesali apa yang telah kau katakan**

**Menyesali apa yang lakukan**

**Suatu saat kau menyadari, betapa sakitnya luka yang kau torehkan**

**Betapa sulitnya menjadi bayangan**

**Yang hanya dianggap, ketika aku berguna**

**Karena aku hanya bayangan**

**dan tetaplah seperti ini sampai akhir**

**(**Light Shadow**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alhamdulillah, selesai ngetik...

Jangan keroyok authornya ya, kasiann... aku mau UAS nih, do'ain ya biar bisa ngerjain soal dengan baik dan benar, #banyakanpermintaan

pengap juga ngetik dua jam yah, fiuhh..

Author sekali lagi mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang _**Review, Follow**_, _**Favorite**,_ dan buat **Siders** juga deh...

Dan kemarin ada yang bilang kalo kata - kata di ff ini ada yang diambil dari lagu jar of heart, bener banget...

jadi tuh ada yang dari lagunya Demi, The cab, Justin juga, Amy lee juga...

dan selebihnya itu kata - kataku...

_**Review sangat ditunggu...**_

Dan terakhir, Bye - bye...


End file.
